Into the Unknown
by The Squeekie Rose
Summary: From a secret afair to adventure on the high seas, this story is one you won't want to miss! Join the POTC characters and some new friends as they set sail into the unknown...Story way better than summary!


Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters from the MOVIE! (We do, however, own Peter Snow, Martha Bates, and Elizabeth's maid those are ours, so don't take them.)

Chapter 1:

William Turner opened the window to let some cool air into the small and stuffy workspace. The huge fire was keeping the room too warm for Will's liking. The back door opened and Peter Snow walked in dressed in his fine clothing. Will gave him an inquisitive look and Peter just grinned.

"Did Lord Beckett approve of his ceremonial sword?" Will felt his stomach flip. Lord Cutler Beckett was a very picky man.

"He didn't just approve of it, he loved it. I think he just likes it because it makes him feel important." Will relaxed.

"Well…good, let's get to work. I haven't been able to concentrate much because of my nerves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha Bates stabbed herself with the silver needle. Drops of red blood spurted to the surface of her finger. She looked around the tiny shop and tucked a graying hair behind her ear. Suddenly, the bell over the door tinkled and in sailed two young ladies. One, Martha recognized as Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, dressed in all her resplendent finery. The other she couldn't place, however, she was more simply dressed. Wiping the blood on the backside of her apron, she stood up and smiled.

"What can I do for such fine lasses such as yourselves?" Elizabeth's companion nodded to Martha but Elizabeth kept talking conversationally.

"…Will asked if I would come over to the Smithy this afternoon. I shall, of course, no matter what my father says…of course, he will not know…

"Oh hello Mrs. Bates," Elizabeth added in one breath as if the seamstress wasn't worth causing a fit about.

"Mary, I think I would give a care to have my dress made in the latest style and of the richest fabric. Velvet, no, too hot for a summer ball…"

"Silk Madame? I have just received it from Paris, France…" Martha interrupted Elizabeth's stream of outward thinking.  
"Yes, yes, silk. Marie, you know my measurements?" Elizabeth inquired briskly before turning on her heel and walking out of the shop, not even bothering to stay for an answer. Martha nodded, not daring to correct the Governor's daughter in her misuse of names.

Elizabeth's companion gave Martha a sympathetic look before trailing after her charge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter wiped his forehead with his shirtsleeve. The shop was hot from the fires burning in the fireplaces to heat the metal. Suddenly, the door opened and in came a much needed burst of fresh air.

"Is Will here?" The lady asked a bewildered Peter. Elizabeth Swann was looking for William Turner. So, the stories that Will had told him were true after all.

"Miss Swann, he is not here," Peter replied, coming towards Elizabeth. "But I can tell him that you came by to pay a call." Elizabeth looked hard at Will's apprentice. He had curly brown hair that framed his face, masculine features, a brawny body and warm, brown eyes that you could get lost in. For a moment, Miss Swann had found herself slipping into his intense gaze. Only when he squirmed uncomfortably, she shook her head and murmured a 'sorry'.

Elizabeth left, feeling sheepish that she had let her eyes roam over him like that. Her maid hurried after her, wondering what was wrong.

He watched her go, her hurried footfalls threatened to develop into a most unladylike canter. Turning back inside the Smithy, he found that she had left her reticule on the table by the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When William returned that evening after delivering a package to a sugar plantation a good fifteen miles out of the capital, he was tired. Too tired perhaps to notice that his best friend was quiet and fondling something in his hands.

"Will," Peter began, unsure of where to go with this. If he said the right things, he might be able to deliver Miss Swann's reticule to the lady herself. If not, he might be sleeping with the donkey that was penned up back.

Will rubbed his temples and looked at his cohort, fatigue apparent in his brown eyes. "What?" He muttered, practically falling asleep in the old and creaky chair.

"Miss Swann came a calling' today and I was….I mean, she left her reticule on the side table when she left and I was wondering if I could bring it to her come morning." Peter finished in a rapid manner, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a nervous wait.

"Yes, you may. However you will have to take Governor Swann his walking stick also. I just finished putting that platinum tip on the end of it…" Peter had to control the sudden tingling feeling he felt. "Thank you." He said before taking his navy blue wool coat off the crude wooden hook and stole into the night.

Will was confused; he should be the one thanking Peter for his service, not the other way around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that evening…_Elizabeth sat in her window seat, trying to concentrate on reading a book. She couldn't help but look out at the starry night, wondering. Wondering about life, but also wondering about her encounter this afternoon with Will's apprentice, Peter. _Peter. Peter---oh drat! What is his last name? _She thought. She was interrupted by Erika, her chambermaid.

"Now Miss, you must be getting to bed. It is getting late." She quickly slid the container filled with heated coals in between the sheets. The nights had gotten colder as the summer neared its end.

She chanced one longer look out the window and retreated to her bed, wondering, if just maybe, Peter was doing the same thing, looking out his window, thinking about her. Little did she know, he was standing underneath it, clinging to the garden trellis, watching her blurry shadow move about though the thin muslin curtains.


End file.
